


The only constant in his life

by Create



Series: My Life [1]
Category: Smash (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: The only constant in the life of Tom Levitt throughout his life.





	The only constant in his life

Tom Levitt works hard and has worked hard since he can remember. He always had one big friend and this friend never turned his eyes away from him. No matter if he felt lonely as a kid or if he outed himself as gay. He always had his music.

He learned to play the piano when his older brother had piano lessons. His brother Michael was never really good at it and got easily frustrated. Once he was so frustrated that he simply left his book at the piano and went into the garden. 

Tom, who always watched the lessons with a natural curiosity walked to the piano bench, climbed up and stared at the sheets of music. He tried to remember the way how Ms. Smith always told his brother to hold his hands and started to play. It felt natural to him, like home, like a friend he was always looking for and finally found. This was the moment when his mother entered the room and praised Michael for his newly learned skills when Ms. Smith just smiled at Tom, because she already saw that he was interested in this instrument. 

From this point on, he had piano lessons and easily played difficult pieces and after only five years of playing, at the age of nine, had to get another teacher because Ms. Smith said she could not teach him any other thing because he already knows everything she can teach him. 

He was the piano nerd in middle school who had not many friends. As he finally made friends, he found out that he was gay and soon after told his new best friend. One of the five biggest mistakes in his whole life. Because after the weekend he was not the piano nerd anymore, he was the fagging piano nerd.

If he thought middle school was bad, high school got even worse. Everyone new from the start that he was gay. He tried to shrug the hate rate of, tried to ignore them but that is easier said than done when you land more often in a dumpster than there are dumpsters in the whole school. Through all this his only friend was the piano. He played it in every available minute.

When he was sixteen years old, his parents got a divorce. Not a nice one. There where fights over fights, too many lawyers to count and on top of that his mother could not stand to life in the same area as his soon to be ex. So, she decided to move to another city, while his older brother started university. His mother found a new man with whom she was really happy, sadly, the new man on the side of his mother was not really happy about his gay stepson. They got along each other for the sake of his mother but Tom made the decision to move out for university as soon as he finished high school.

With this bid goal ahead, he pursued his piano lessons, invested more time in studying for school and applied for the best universities existing. To his luck, he was accepted and soon after this his whole life started to change.

The only question he asked himself at night while playing the piano is, if it really changed for the better, but he knew that the music saved him so many times.


End file.
